Legends
by andreas.aigalew
Summary: The Golden Age was a time of miracles. And then the Darkness came. However, upon it's arrival, an unfortunate village was attacked and a young Shinobi died fighting back. Centuries later, with the Traveller weakened and the Guardians losing ground, Naruto Uzumaki is revived. His purpose? Avenge his village and friends and push back the Darkness. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I love Naruto. I love Destiny. It's even better when you have both at the same time! My first attempt at a crossover story: Two things I love, for the price of one! Now, for those of you waiting for updates on my other stories... I'm suffering from a serious case of writer's block. It's not that I don't know what to write. It's just that I lack the motivation to continue writing them. Now I never said that I'll drop the stories, no, no, no. Far from it actually. Standing by your Side was updated so go read Chapter 1 again to notice the difference, The Last is coming out on Blu-Ray and then I'll continue with the rework and An Alternate Direction is on Chapter 6 on my computer.

PS: I'll be covering the Destiny campaign with slight tweeks (so that it's actually a story), then the Dark Below, House of Wolves and The Taken King.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Destiny or Naruto. Actually, I own a copy of the game, just not the rights but...you know what I mean!**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

The explosions were getting closer. The screams were getting louder and the sound of marching feet echoed through the night.

Naruto Uzumaki slammed his hands on the Hokage's desk in rage. Kakashi Hatake, the Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, looked up from his paperwork to look at the blonde with a tired sigh.

"What's wrong Naruto?" he inquired.

Naruto's eyes were filled with rage and despair as he stared at his teacher with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! Look outside that window and ask me again!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the window behind the Hokage.

Kakashi turned to look at his village as he held back tears. His village...

It was burning to the ground.

" _But I have to be strong, for everyone..."_ he thought as he turned to look at Naruto.

"Naruto, we can't do anything right now. The situation is worse than it actually looks lik-"

"BULLSHIT! These things think they can just crash into our village and kill everyone without YOU doing anything! And here you are, telling me the EXACT SAME THING?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, the troops we've sent to attack these... enemies were slaughtered! I've told everyone to stay in their houses and avoid conflict at all costs. There is nothing I can..."

"NO! I've had it! These monsters just show up out of nowhere and start attacking everyone! The streets are filled with corpses. Buildings are burning and the other villages are doing nothing to help! If you don't do something, I will..." Naruto finished with a cold glare as he turned around and left the Hokage's office, slamming the door behind him.

Kakashi sighed. Naruto was right, and yet many tried to stop _them_ but failed. They were alone, outmanned, and outgunned. Those creautures appeared out of nowhere, in flying ships. They deployed troops outside the border of Fire Country and they marched towards the Hidden Leaf, burning everything behind them, small towns and forests alike. The Leaf Shinobi fought back. But the Outer Wall was breached and the massacare began.

XXXXXXXX

Fallen Walkers were stationed at key locations throughout the village, killing anyone that came near them. Skiffs would appear out of nowhere and leave a few Vandals and Captains to patrol the streets. Dregs would stay close to the patrol squads and Vandals with Wire Rifles would stay on the roofs, looking out for potential threats.

The Leaf had fallen in less than 24 hours.

Naruto walked out of the Hokage Tower and observed the destruction around him. The Fallen were everywhere. Almost all of his friends were either dead or missing. Lee and Tenten were killed along with the squad they deployed to hold back the Fallen and stop them from breaching the walls. That did not work out. Kiba and Shino were slaughtered when they breached the Clan houses. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio had been with him when the Fallen had appeared. He hadn't heard from them since. Sakura was killed protecting the Hospital and the injured inside when the Fallen attacked. Sasuke was not back yet and Hinata...

Naruto held back his tears. He had a job to do, dammit!

With a shake of his head, he cleared his mind and focused on his task. He created two Shadow Clones and jumped on the nearest roof. He barely managed to duck under a Vandal's Wire Rifle shot. It flew above his head and the Vandal roared as it charged Naruto and swiped at him with one of it's hands. Naruto blocked the strike and grabbed the Vandal's weapon from it. The two clones tackled the Vandal to the ground and Naruto used the Wire Rifle as a bat, bashing the Vandal's head to the floor.

Naruto exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding as he wiped some sweat off his brow. That was close. He sighed and examined the weapon before deeming it useless to him and throwing it off the roof. With watchful eyes, he observed the area.

A Fallen Walker and two Captains spotted him on the roof as they roared and pointed at his location. Naruto gulped when a red light beam was aimed at his chest. He quickly jumped away from the building right before the Walker fired it's cannon, destroying the building.

Naruto cursed. His two clones weren't fast enough and were caught in the explosion. With a sigh, he created another pair of Shadow Clones and prepared his technique.

"Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!"

He landed behind the group of Fallen and threw the attack straight at the Walker, cutting the Captains in two and slicing through the Walker's front leg, exposing it's weak spot.

Naruto saw the opprotunity to escape and ran away from the Walker, heading towards the Wall, where the Fallen were flowing into the Village.

Two minutes later, Naruto made it to his destination. Kakashi-sensei was right. It was way worse than what he thought.

Outside the walls, the rest of the Fallen were stationed in the woods, thousands upon thousands of Fallen just outside of the Leaf. Just one glance at the army and Naruto knew there was no hope left...

" _Kurama, can I ask you something?"_ Naruto asked the Tailed Beast with a frown on his face.

" **What is it kit? Do you have an idea?"** Kurama asked from within the seal. The situation was terrible and even he knew that.

" _There's something I want to try."_

" **You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"**

Naruto hesitantly nodded. He would take out as many as he could, and die with them.

" **Naruto..."** Kurama called to his host.

"What is it?"

Kurama struggled to find the right words to say but settled for just two.

" **Thank you..."**

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise before he grinned.

"For what?"

" **For befriending me, for showing me that not all humans are alike. I guess what I'm trying to say is... It's been... fun."** Kurama finished.

Naruto nodded.

"Goodbye Kurama."

The fox nodded in return.

" **Goodbye... Naruto."**

Naruto smiled before turning serious. He placed his hand over his seal and unlocked it. Yellow and orange chakra flowed out of the seal and covered his body as black markings appeared throughout his skin. His eyes turned orange with black slits and his whisker marks thickened and turned black as the chakra cloak appeared over his clothes.

"For my friends and my village..."

He raised his hands and focused Tailed Beast chakra in front of him. Blue and Red chakra combined to form a huge ball.

"Tailed Beast Bomb!"

He shot the attack and it flew towards the army of Fallen with tremendous speed. It shot through Dregs, Vandals and Servitors, leaving fire in it's wake before exploding in a huge blast of chakra. It took out a large group of Fallen right in the middle of the soon-to be battlefield. The remaining enemies growled and roared as an Archon gave the signal for attack.

Naruto, still in his Kurama Link Mode, lunged at the approaching Fallen. His eyes wild and his movements unpredictable, he decimated groups upon groups of the aliens. The Captains that attacked from a distance with their Sharpnel Launchers were outmatched by Naruto's speed and soon fell.

For two straight hours, Naruto fought with his all. But even he had limits. The immovable object clashed with the unstoppable force but Naruto's stamina was matched by the infinite resources of the Fallen.

Bloodied and battered, with no more chakra left, Naruto was surrounded by Dregs and Servitors. A Dreg lunged at Naruto, stabbing him in the shoulder, shooting Arc energy through his body and numbing his limbs. A Captain grabbed Naruto's head with it's large hand and slammed his face to the ground. Naruto spat out a mouthful of blood as he looked up at the sky.

" _I can't... keep going. I-I'm sorry... Everyone..."_ he thought as an Archon stepped on his body and mumbled something Naruto didn't understand. A Captain stood beside the larger Fallen and offered him a jagged blade with Arc energy flowing through it. The Archon nodded and accepted the blade.

" _So this... Is how I'll die... I didn't even become Hokage... But what does it matter anymore?"_

The Archon raised the blade over his heart and growled before thrusting the blade down.

The last thing Naruto thought of, was the smile of a certain midnight-blue haired girl that he had failed...

XXXXXXXX

The Hidden Leaf Village fell shortly after that battle. There were no survivors. When the Fallen deemed the place devoid of any real worth, like treasure or weapons, they left, searching for other cities and civilizations. They found it. The people of the world fought for their world. They lost.

Soon, the Fallen found more cities and wonders of the Golden Age to loot. But the Traveller fought back. The Guardians crippled the House of Devils. With no other choice, the Devils attacked the City with the Kings' help. The House of Winter joined soon after. The battle for Twilight Gap though was won by the Light, and the Darkness retreated. The people that fled the world for other colonies in our solar system were chased by the Darkness on Venus and Mars. Humanity was desperate. They gave up the Moon for the Hive. Communications were cut and The Last City was the only safe place for Humans and Guardians. The Traveller is weak and the Darkness is coming back to finish their long-time enemy.

A Hero is needed. A Legend must be found.

 _ **Xxx Japan, Earth xxX**_

A Ghost floated through the forest, searching, never stopping for more than five seconds. This was Fallen Territory. It couldn't stop without risking being discovered.

"If there's anything valuable that could help the City, it's here. I know it." Ghost said to no one in particular as it scanned the ground. Nothing.

It soon stumbled upon a... battlefield? How did this go unnoticed by the Tower's scans? A quick analysis indicated that the landscape was altered centuries ago!

"Something's not right..." Ghost said as it searched for signs of...

.BEEP.

"T-That's... Is it possible?" it wondered. Scans indicated signs of Light in the area. A potential Guardian?

. . .BEEP...

"There you are!"

XXXXXXXX

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as the darkness faded from the edge of his vision.

" _What happened?"_ he wondered before he heard a voice.

"Guardian? Guardian?"

" _Who is that?"_ he thought, looking around.

"Eyes up Guardian!" the voice called again.

Naruto raised his head and his eyes landed on a floating, white... thingy?

"It worked... You're alive!"

"GAH! IT TALKS!" Naruto screamed in surprise before slapping it away and hiding behind a tree.

Ghost looked up to see Naruto hiding behind a tree. It rolled it's eye in dissappointment as it floated back to him.

"Why are you hiding?"

Naruto screamed again as he fell on his back.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted.

"Why? You don't know how long I've been looking for you..." Ghost said as Naruto stood up.

"Huh? What do you mean?

"You've been... dead for a long time. So you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand. I am one of them." Ghost informed him.

"So I was dead, huh? What are you anyway?" Naruto inquired.

Ghost looked around before turning back to Naruto.

"I'm a Ghost. Well, actually now I'm your Ghost. What's your name, young Guardian?"

"Uhh... Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered. Ghost nodded.

"Naruto... Nice to meet you. But we can't stay here. This is Fallen Territory. We have to get to the City."

"Wait, what City? And what do you mean by Fallen Territory. Where are we?" Naruto asked before looking around, only now noticing the battlefield as the memories came back to him.

"This is the Hidden Leaf..." he said in a low voice as he looked behind him. There was nothing left.

"Uhm, Naruto?"

Naruto turned around to look at Ghost with a raised eyebrow.

"We have to get out of here. The Fallen are close." Ghost said as it glanced nervously at the woods.

"The Fallen?" Naruto asked again.

Ghost nodded. "Wait, I'll show you. Just hold still."

All of a sudden, Naruto saw images, information on the Golden Age, the Traveller, the Darkness the Guardians and everything else he missed. It felt like a thousand Shadow Clones dispelling at the same time, feeding him information. He clutched his head, trying to get rid of the horrible headache that came with the knowledge.

"G-Ghost? Where did you go?"

"Don't worry. I'm still with you. I'm talking to you through a mental link."

"I-I have so many questions..."

"All in due time, Naruto. Let's get back to the Tower." Ghost informed him.

"How do we get there?"

"There's a Fallen bunker nearby. We go there and look for a ship we can use."

Naruto nodded. "Lead the way."

Ten minutes of walking through the forest and they found the Fallen hideout. Ghost appeared seemingly out of nowhere and scanned the entrance. Naruto flinched. He'd have to get used to things popping out of nowhere.

"The Fallen have locked this door. Nothing I can't handle though." Ghost said as the door opened.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"It's just one of my handy field uses..." Ghost remarked proudly and Naruto grinned.

They walked through the door and entered the Bunker. There was no one on sight.

"Something's not right here..." Naruto said as he entered another room. Ghost appeared in front of him and stood in Naruto's way.

"What is it?" he asked.

Ghost said nothing but flew across the room and hacked a panel. In front of Naruto, red light beams flickered and deactivated.

"What was that?" he wondered.

Ghost looked back at him.

"Fallen Tripmines. Be careful. We don't know if there are any more."

Naruto nodded his agreement. He joined Ghost and opened the next door. As he was about to walk through, a Dreg landed in front of him and tried to cut his throat. On pure instinct, Naruto dodged the attack and thrust his hand out as purple energy shot from his palm, slamming the Dreg to the opposite wall.

Naruto raised his hand as he stared at the effects of his attack in shock.

"H-How did I... What was that?"

Ghost appeared in front of him. "You're a Warlock. Interesting. You seem to have experience with your powers..."

"N-No! I haven't seen anything like this before and I've never used it!" Naruto shouted.

"Of course you haven't. You are just now learning how to use your abilities. Although you are very impressive..."

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head akwardly.

They kept walking through the facility, looking for any other signs of Fallen. No luck with that. Naruto soon walked into a dark room. The lights were off. Damn. What now?

"Wait here. Fallen thrive in the dark. We need more light." Ghost said as he looked around.

Naruto sat down, wondering how he got himself into this mess when he heard the roars of multiple Fallen. He quickly stood up and tried to look around but he couldn't see a thing in the dark.

"I've restored the power but we alerted the Fallen. We need to find that ship!" Ghost shouted and Naruto nodded. The lights were on again!

He sprinted down the hall but was stopped by Vandal. It reached for a knife but was quickly disarmed by Naruto and the blade fell to the ground. Naruto sweep kicked the Vandal's legs and it lost it's balance. Before it could get back up, Naruto punched it in the face and it fell back down as it lost consciousness.

But it wasn't over yet. Dregs jumped down from the ceiling and took cover as they shot Naruto with their Shock Pistols. Naruto rolled out of the way, cursing.

"Damn it. I can't get close..."

"Naruto! I found a rifle! Grab it!" Ghost said and Naruto looked at the unfamiliar weapon.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Naruto shrugged and grabbed the weapon, inspecting it. There was some kind of trigg-

"OH! I get it!" He exclaimed with a grin as he fired some rounds for testing. Simple concept. Just aim and shoot!

He got out of cover and aimed at a Dreg's head. He pulled the trigger and... Holy SHIT!

"THIS. IS. AWESOME!" Naruto shouted with glee. He aimed at the other two and fired at their heads. The impact knocked their heads off as the ethereal lifeblood flowed out of their boodies and they fell to the ground, motionless. Naruto smirked.

"This thing is amazing! Ghost, did you see that!?"

Ghost rolled it's eye. "Yes, yes Naruto. It's a gun. Now let's get going."

"Hmph, you're no fun..."

 _ **Ten Minutes of pointless slaughter later...**_

"So... this is the ship?" Naruto asked as he stared at the Jumpship.

"Affirmative. An Arcadia Class. I hope the Fallen haven't completely picked it clean. Let's see... NLS Drive onboard, power cell online... It's a bit damaged but it'll do for now. Let's fly."

"Wait,wait,wait... This thing can fly?!" Naruto asked, pointing at the ship.

"Yes Naruto. It won't break orbit, but it can fly..." Ghost answered.

Before Naruto could step any closer, they heard a roar echo throughout the Bunker and the door behind them was pulled apart by an Archon. It roared in rage and charged at Naruto.

"Bringing you in!" Ghost called and Naruto was teleported inside the ship just as the Archon reached him.

The ship floated for a moment before it flew through the open roof and the next moment, it was gone. It's destination, the Tower.

"Let's get you home."

 **I hope you liked the chapter :)**

 **Tell me what you think and if I should continue on a Review. Until next time...**

 **Andrew... out!**


	2. The Tower

Author's Notes: I'm back! God, it's been so looong. You can blame the Three of Coins and Bungie's awesomness in general for my absence though. Taken King HYPE! Regarding the story though... this story will leave out filler missions in order to get the DLC chapters out faster.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Destiny or Naruto**

 **Chapter 2**

"On Earth, Old Russia's Cosmodrome is the area most populated by the darkness. Most of the Fallen Houses are stationed underground or in forgotten areas. The Kings are well hidden though and they refrain from attacking the House of Devils." Ghost informed Naruto. The former shinobi nodded.

"So the Fallen attacked more cities after they were done with the Hidden Leaf... How did it come to this?"

"Well, Humanity was blessed by the Traveler so the Darkness found him through us... or at least I think so."

"I... think I understand. But if we're fighting against the enemies of the Traveler, aren't we supposed to attack them on other planets later on?" Naruto inquired.

"Actually, the Cabal are stationed on Mars but if we move against them now, the Fallen will aid them. The Vex don't have allies but are strong enough as it is. Venus is overflowing with them. And the Hive aren't a major threat right now. That's why we gave them the Moon. To keep them away from The Last City." Ghost said and Naruto nodded again.

"So we're forced into dealing with the Fallen on Earth first..."

"Well, yes. When you put it that way it makes sense. But our first move against them needs to be authorised by the Vanguard."

"Okay then. Are we there yet?"

"For the ninth time, no. This ship can't handle storms as well as other ships."

"But this is sooo boring. What am I supposed to do when we're gonna be traveling for days or weeks?!" Naruto whined and Ghost rolled it's eye.

"First, we won't be traveling for days or weeks. Second, try sleeping for a while until we get there."

"I've slept plenty. I was dead, remember? And anyway, I've always had a lot of stamina."

XXXXXXXX

The Speaker swiped at a screen and opened up a report from a team of Ghosts dispatched to Japan. Every year, Ghosts would be sent out throughout the world, searching for potential Guardians. Although sometimes, the Ghosts would be discovered by the Darkness, the ones that did come back, usually brought back information on diffirent sectors of the world. No Guardians. If a Guardian was discovered, it was considered a blessing by the Traveler. But these results were... unheard of.

Six Ghosts were dispatched to Old Japan, all six brought back Guardians!

" _I don't think this is a coincidence. It must be a sign. The fight is coming to an end, perhaps?"_ The Speaker thought to himself. The only thing he could do now was await their arrival...

XXXXXXXX

Naruto looked out of his ship in awe. Monitors inside the Jumpship were used to look out of the Ship if a Guardian needed to control it manually. But the images on the screens were so... breathtaking to Naruto. A Tower. So high it almost reached the clouds. And that white, sphere orbiting above... The Traveler.

"Woooowww. I've never seen anything like this before!" Naruto said in amazement.

"The view is even better from down there. Let's fly the ship into the Hangar." Ghost informed.

"What about us?"

"Oh, I can get us out of here."

And with that, Naruto found himself on the Tower Plaza, watching as his ship docked. He looked around and noticed several Guardians looking at him. Rubbing the back of his head in embaressment, he spoke confidently.

"Hey everyone. I'm the new guy!" he smiled at everyone. Most of them just stared at him before nodding slowly. They all greeted him kindly and went on their different tasks.

"That went well. So, Naruto, this Tower, is where the Guardians live."

"This place is awesome! Look at everyone! They look so strong! Some of them are glowing!" Naruto shouted with glee.

"That's the Cryptarch, Naruto."

"Huh? But, he's blue and he's glowing!"

"He's an Earthborn Awoken!"

"I wanna go talk to him!"

Before Ghost even knew what was happening, Naruto sprinted towards Master Rahool and greeted him.

"Hi! My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you, mister blue man?"

Rahool chuckled before answering. "I am Master Rahool. Cryptarch of the Tower. You must be new here, young Guardian."

"Yeah. I just got here. But anyway, what do you do here? Is everyone like you? How many Guardians do you know of? I have so many questions!" Naruto asked quickly.

Rahool hesitated for a moment before smiling kindly at the blonde Warlock.

"You are... interesting. I have to say that. As for your questions... As a Cryptarch, my job is to decode Engrams retrieved on the field by Guardians. These Engrams reveal hidden secrets about the Golden Age and any Materials or Items that the Engrams may contain are returned to the Guardians who retrieved them." Rahool informed.

"That's cool. What about the others? Are there any others like you?"

"Well, in a way, yes. There aren't any other Cryptarchs in the Tower but there are others scatterd throughout the Solar System."

"Coool. So, how many of the Guardians here do you know? Who is the strongest?"

"All of them." Rahool answered simply.

"What do you mean all of them?"

"Every Guardian knows of me and I know of every Guardian. Everyone has delivered an Engram at one point or another. Although..."

"What? What is it?"

"I think it was last year, that a ridiculous amount of Guardians came here and delivered tons and tons of Engrams each... It made me wonder, how did they get so many Engrams that quickly?" Rahool asked himself, rubbing his chin in thought.

"That is strange... If it happens to me, I'll be sure to let you know what happened!" Naruto said, smiling.

"I would appreciate that. Goodbye Guardian." Rahool said and smiled at Naruto.

"That was weird..." Naruto thought to himself and his Ghost appeared next to him.

"What was?"

"It's that Cryptarch guy. He was creeping me out at one point but I can't really explain it..."

Ghost nodded. "Don't worry. It happens to everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"No time to explain. We have to go see the Speaker."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Let's go."

XXXXXXXX

Naruto ascended a flight of stairs that led to a desk. On it, dozens of books and maps were scattered, propably from the library behind him.

But no one was here.

"I guess the Speaker is busy..." Ghost said and Naruto frowned, turning around and sprinting down the stairs.

"What could he be doing?" he asked still running as he looked behind him. He saw two Guardians chasing down a football, laughing.

"No running on the stairs!"

That shout shook Naruto out of his trance and he saw a white robed, masked man right in front of him, yelling at the two Guardians. Naruto tried to stop himself but it was too late and he crashed into the man, making him fall to the ground. Naruto stared in shock at the man while Ghost stared wide-eyed at the scene.

"What have I told everyone? NO RUNNING!" the robed man yelled in frustration as he pushed himself off the ground.

"Speaker, are you okay?" Ghost asked and Naruto's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! THIS GUY IS THE SPEAKER?!"

The Speaker dusted himself off and turned to look at Naruto.

"I would appreciate it if you refrain from running down the stairs in the future. For both our sakes." the Speaker spoke lowly. Naruto shuddered.

"Y-Yes s-sir. No more running!" he said, bowing.

"Good. Now, you wished to see me, young Guardian?" the Speaker asked in a more calm tone.

"Y-Yes. Actually, I don't know where to start..."

"I see. First of all, I should let you know that your task may be hard, but you are never alone. A group of Guardians can overcome anything when they work together."

Naruto nodded. "I see. Well, It's not like they have anything better to do than push back the Darkness, right?" he asked, chuckling. But the Speaker didn't answer.

"How much _do_ you know about the Darkness, Naruto?"

"I know that they destroyed my village and killed my friends. They came out of nowhere. Attacked everything on sight. I died fighting back." Naruto informed.

"Very brave indeed. Can I trust you to protect your new comrades like you did with your old friends?"

Naruto nodded firmly and without hesitation. He would fight. If not for his newfound comrades, then for the honor of his old ones.

"That is all I needed to know... Welcome, Naruto. By the grace of the Traveler, may your Light keep you safe against the Darkness."

"You got it!" Naruto grinned.

"You know what you must do. Push back the Darkness, assist your fellow Guardians. They will help you too. Actually, you are not the only newcomer here... Maybe you can help eachother..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto wondered.

"Five other Guardians were revived today. Around the same area you were found, actually."

"Really? Must be a huge coincidence..." Naruto said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"They have yet to arrive here but as far as I know, all of them know about each other since they were found at the same time... You came here earlier than them."

"I see. So my first mission will be a Team Mission?" Naruto asked.

"You can go ahead if you want to. I can send them to your location as soon as they're informed of the situation. They will then help you complete your task."

"Sweet! You hear that Ghost? We're gonna make some friends!" Naruto shouted in excitement. Ghost nodded.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto headed to the Hall of Vanguards. If he wanted to get out of the Tower and into the field, he had to be authorised. But right now didn't seem like the best time to...

"SHUT UP ERIS!"

"Cayde, calm yourself. Eris Morn was just trying to..."

"No! I've had enough of that damn rock telling me what to do!"

Naruto shrugged off the noise and headed down the stairs.

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

Eris was trying to get back some kind of glowing, green rock, currently in Cayde-6's hands and out of her reach. Zavala was also trying to put up with Cayde's antics but looked like he was just about to punch his fellow Vanguard. Ikora Rey had her eyes closed and looked like she was blocking out everyone else. When they heard Naruto's voice, everyone turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"I... um... we uhh..." Zavala stuttered horribly in embaressment.

Cayde hid Eris's ball behind his back and tried playing it cool to no avail while Eris glared at him.

Ikora, being the only level-headed person, greeted Naruto first.

"Uh... hello there. What can the Vanguard do for you?"

"I uhhh... am supposed to get authorised for missions by my Vanguard Mentor. I am a Warlock." Naruto answered, rubbing the back of his head akwardly. Ikora smiled.

"You are in luck then young Guardian. I am the Warlock Vanguard, Ikora Rey. You said you needed field clearence?"

"Yes ma'am." came Naruto's swift reply. Ikora stamped a file and let her Ghost scan it before it vanished.

"You're good to go. What is your name young one?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you. By the way, did I interrupt anything?" he asked, looking at Cayde, Eris and Zavala.

"No, nothing at all. Good luck in the field Guardian."

"Thanks. I'll report back as soon as I'm done with the mission." Naruto called out as he turned to leave. But before he could leave the Hall, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at Eris with questioning eyes.

"Guardian, there are things out there in the Dark you would not believe. Take care."

"Uhh... sure whatever you say."

" _Ghost, get the ship ready and get me out of here as fast as you can!"_ Naruto mentally shouted to his Ghost.

Eris, released his shoulder and Naruto wasted no time running up the stairs.

Just as he was about to board his Jumpship, five Guardians landed in front of him at the same time. Naruto couldn't stop himself in time and bumped into someone for the second time of the day.

"Okay, mental note: Never run on the Tower ever again!"

The person Naruto bumped into lowered his hood and stared at him in shock.

"D-Dobe?"

Naruto eyes widened in surprise and he looked up. That voice...

"S-Sasuke?"

 **Loot Cave Referance in there somewhere... 3, 2, 1... BEGIN THE SEARCH!**

 **And leave a review too, you know, if you don't mind...**

 **Andrew... out!**


End file.
